Broken,Beaten, and Damned
by randompenmenship
Summary: This is an AU Fic Orochimaru & Kabuto kidnap Sakura and Itachi. In order to survive the two insane killers Sakura and Itachi must complete various tasks and challanges. I got this idea from a dream I had and I've been toying with it since. R&R people
1. Chapter 1

**A/N**: I've decided to turn my one shot taken into a multi-chapter story. It will be rated: M because of Gore, Sexual Content, and stuff like that.

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Naruto anime/manga( Boy that gets annoying after awhile neh)

**Broken, Beaten, and Damned **

**Prologue: **

**( Sakura's Point of View) **

She heard the glass in the front door shatter, and she quickly scrambled to get to her cell phone. The seventeen year old junior could fell her heart pounding in her chest as she hid under the bed. She hit speed dial on the phone, not realizing that speed dial wasn't the police, but the last person she had talked to. She could hear the men slowly coming up the stairs, and she held her breath waiting for someone, anyone to answer the phone.

" Hello," an annoyed tenor voice rang through the speaker. Thank God luck happened to be on her side, because the voice belonged to a detective she had known all her life. " Itachi," she inquired her voice shaking as she heard gun shots ring out through the apartment. " Sakura, what was that? Was that gun fire," his concerned voice rang in the speaker. " There's someone here, and I think they just killed Bob," she breathed in the phone, her fear seeking in through the speakers once more.

**(Itachi's Point of Veiw)**

" Bob as in your cat Bob," I asked. " Yeah," her breathing became more shallow. " Sakura where are you," I inquired reaching for my car keys. " Under my bed, oh no, they're coming in here, fuck," she cursed in the phone. " Don't hang up do you here me, don't hang the damn phone up," I said slamming the door as I exited my apartment. I could hear her breathing into the phone, and I could hear their heavy footsteps as they entered her room.

" Here kitty, kitty," one of the men sang. I could practically hear her holding her breath, don't find her, I prayed. It felt like an eternity as I waited in silence, but in reality it was only a few seconds. I reached my car, and all hell broke loose on the other end of the phone. " Son of a Bitch," I heard Sakura yell, and I quickly threw my car in reverse hoping beyond belief that I would make it to her apartment in time.

**(Sakura's Point of View)**

" Son of a Bitch," I screamed feeling the man wrap his hand around my ankle, dragging me out from under the bed. I heard Itachi call my name, and what sounded like an engine being revved. There was no way in hell I was going to give up with out a fight, I kicked the silver haired man in the face as hard as I could. I ran from my room only to be met with golden eyes, the strange man grabbed me by my shoulders and shook m violently. I brought my knee up and kicked him in the groin, and I ran as fast as I could for the stairs. The man with the silver hair quickly recovered slamming me into the wall by the stairs, and being disoriented from the harsh blow I slid down the wall.

Shaking my head I quickly rose from the ground, and as soon as I felt him grab a hold of my shoulders I head butted him hard. I ran quickly down the stairs, but the golden eyed man was faster, and he threw me through our glass kitchen table, effectively stopping me from getting to the door by pressing a knife to my throat. " Hurry up and sedate this little bitch," he hissed at the man with the silver hair. Soon I felt myself fading in to the darkness hoping that Itachi would make it in time.

**( Itachi's Point of View) **

He sped quickly dodging traffic, trying to reach her apartment. He found himself waiting at the red-light impatiently, and as soon as it turned green he gunned it. The sound of metal crashing against metal, and glass shattering was all he could hear as a van slammed violently into his black mustang. He could barely move when he heard voices, and he glanced to the side and that's when he saw them Kabuto and Orochimaru.

" Look what we have here, Kabuto, do you know who this is," the elder of the two hissed. " I do believe that is the young detective who locked you away the first time Orochimaru-sama," the silver haired doctor said adjusting the glasses resting on the end of his nose. " Yes that would be him, Uchiha Itachi. Kabuto, wouldn't he make excellent company for the little cherry blossom we plucked tonight," the elder male said smirking down at the injured detective.

" We'd better sedate him, it wouldn't do if his legs were still working after the efforts we went through to get both him and the cherry blossom," Orochimaru pointed out. Soon Itachi found himself losing the battle with consciousness, and his head fell limply against the leather seat.


	2. Glass Boxes

A/N: K, Here we go chapter one of Broken, Beaten, and Damned. I hope it turns out great, I have a good feeling about this one guys.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

Broken, Beaten, and Damned

Chapter One

" The Glass Boxes"

( Sakura's Point of View)

She awoke with a killer headache, most likely it was related to being slammed into a wall the previous night, bastards. She sat up, and then she looked around her surroundings. It was a dimly lit concrete room, no windows, a tub tucked in the back with a toilet, a mattress with a ratty blanket, and a single metal door, if she had to guess what the door was she would guess that it was made out of steel. She raised her hand to her forehead because she could feel a migraine coming on.

There was absolutely no hope of escape, and she began to panicked slightly. The only person who knew what happened was Itachi, so there was a little hope that police were currently scourging the city for the little lost Hanuro teen. She heard a muffled groan, wait a damn minute, someone else was in here with her. " Fuck," a soft male voice cursed, and it sounded like he was in pain. The voice sounded extremely familiar to Sakura, and if she wasn't mistaken then it was Itachi of all people.

" Itachi," she called out weakly, and her only response was another muffled groan. She followed the sound, until she tripped over something well somebody. Sakura hissed in pain, and she pulled herself back into a sitting position. It looked like him alright, lying there on his side, ebony hair lay carelessly all around him. She gently rolled him over so that his head rested in her lap, and then she peered down at him. Well, he looked like he had been run over by a car.

His face had several gashes on it, and he had a black eye. Well, this was just perfect, now no one would know that they were missing until the next morning, and the police would wait forty eight hours before getting involved. That meant that for three days, they had to survive wherever the hell they were. Itachi, let out another groan, and his eyes slowly opened. " Sakura," he mumbled. " Yeah, it's me, and Itachi you look like shit," she pointed out.

( Itachi's Point of View)

" I feel like shit," he responded staring up into her emerald eyes, he raised his hand to the left side of his head because it was killing him. Then with Sakura's help he sat up slowly glancing around the room. Well, if this wasn't just fucking perfect, there was no way that they could escape those mad men, which meant that they had to stay alive until the police found them or Orochimaru and Kabuto got careless. One or the other was bound to happen, and at the moment Orochimaru and Kabuto's name entered his mind the steel door opened, and they walked in.

" Looks like Kitten and Itachi are awake," Orochimaru pointed out to Kabuto. " Perhaps, you should explain the rules of the game to them Orochimaru-sama," Kabuto said staring at Sakura in a way that made Itachi's skin crawl. " The rules to this game are quite simple. We have infected you both with a disease that will kill you in twenty four hours if you don't receive the vaccine in time. Now all you have to do is complete each tasks you are given, and you will receive the vaccine. Misbehave and we will show how close to death you really are. Now come along for the first task," he said happily.

This was too simple, and what made it worse was this wasn't Orochimaru's style. They followed him down the winding path, and they came to a giant arena looking room. In the room was two ten feet tall glass boxes, and they were connected by a three foot horizontal tunnel. " Kabuto go take Kitten here to the tunnel on the right, and Itachi come with me to the one on the left," Orochimaru ordered. In situations like these it was best to cooperate in order to survive, and so Itachi didn't question just did as he was told.

He watched as Kabuto made Sakura sit in a metal chair, and the he chained eack of her legs separately, and then different locks were placed in between chain ljnks. And the same was done to her arms and waist. " The rules to this challenge are simple, all you have to do is free her before the time is up," Orochimaru said as he exited the glass **ox sealing the door behind him. There was a loud noise, and then Itachi watched as hundreds of keys were dumped into the box around Sakura's feet by Kabuto. Then he watched Kabuto seal the door in the same manor that Orochimaru had. **

" _How will I know when the time is up," Itachi asked Orochimaru, and he saw a menacing glint in his eye before he answered. " When the kitten drowns." Itachi quickly made his way to the small tunnel, but there was glass in his way. " Not yet, my someone is eager," Orochimaru stated. Itachi watched in horror as large hoses were lowered it to both of the glass boxes. _

_( Sakura's Point of View) _

_They were trying to drown her, how in the hell was Itachi suppose to find the correct five keys in hundreds. This was so unfair, he got to come up with air and she had to hold her breath. Soon the water had made it's way past her ankles, knees, and waist, and still Itachi wasn't allowed to come through. " You can start when the water reaches your full height, Itachi and no a moment before," Sakura heard the crazy man state._

_The water was a foot above her head, and she began to feel light headed from holding her breath., and she watched Itachi make his way through the tunnel. She felt him grab her face, and then press his lips to hers sharing the vital oxygen. He dove down and searched through the keys taking three, and grabbing a hold of her ankle. The first key fit, and the second fit around her waist._

_She watched as _Itachi kicked his way to the surface gasping for air before diving back down and sharing the oxygen with her again. He tried three more keys with no success, before making his way back to the surface. They repeated the process until everything but her ankle was free. Sakura felt herself becoming lightheaded once more before Itachi's mouth slammed into hers forcing the air into her lungs.

Finally after about twenty minutes of searching he found the correct key, and he freed he completely. They kicked their way to the surface, and both gasped for air. Sakura feeling a little weak clung slightly to Itachi for support, and as soon as all the water was removed from the glass boxes both Sakura and Itachi laid on their sides breathing heavily. They had survived day one, and they weren't looking forward to day two. Kabuto gave them both quick injections before their worlds turned black.

A/N: See it's going to be epic I can feel it r&r encourage me ppl Quick shout out to ItaSaku1 for my first review thanks a million hoped you liked it. Remember the quicker reviews come in the faster I post new chapters.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N**: okay, where to start where to start, oh I know thanks so much to UchihaYuuki-Sama and Vadergirl102 for adding me to your Story Alerts that's awesome, and a big huge cookie for vadergirl1102 and ItaSaku1 for reviewing. This story is doing pretty damn well to only be up what two days kudos to me. So far it has 127 hits so that makes me smile. Now too all of you out there who are reading please review suggestions are more than welcome.

( If you're on this chapter already did the disclaimer not doing it again)

**Chapter 2 **

" **Coffin of Snakes" **

(**Itachi's Point of View**)

It had been rather awkward waking up to something, or rather a certain someone clinging to the front of his shirt. It wasn't a bad awkward, just odd considering the only other female he had shared living space with was his mother, and he hadn't shared a bed with her in over eighteen years. He tried to pry Sakura off of him gently but it only made her cling to him tighter, and so he just lay there with his eyes closed waiting for her to finally awaken and release him from her death grip.

He felt her shift slightly in her sleep, and he knew that she would awaken at any moment. To defuse the awkward situation he evened his breathing and kept his eyes closed faking sleep. Her arm brushed across his abdomen, as she raised it to her face to wipe the sleep away, and then he felt her whole body go tense. So she realized the position they were in, to an outsider looking in it looked like a couple sleeping together, and he felt her sit up quickly moving away from him carefully as not to wake him.

(**Sakura's Point of View**)

Well, that was weird, not bad but weird non the less, she had been really warm when she first woke up, and not thinking about it she snuggled closer to the warmth forgetting entirely about the current situation. It had been a cold night, and she just wanted to be warm. So when she woke up she thought for a moment she was back at home facing the heater, and for some odd reason her bed kept rising and falling. Can you imagine her shock when she realized she was clinging to her best friend's older brother?

Thankfully, he seemed to still be asleep, and so she moved as carefully, quietly, and quickly away from Itachi. She stared at him from the other side of the bed, and waited patiently for him to awaken.

(**A/N: Hold that thought kids are screaming continue in a moment**)

She watched as his eyelashes slowly drifted open, and he pulled his body into a sitting position. Both avoiding eye contact, and you could cut through the silence with a knife.

Then the steel opened, and in stepped the villains from her previous nightmare. " Hello Detective, Kitten," the madman Orochimaru purred, and unconsciously she found herself almost in Itachi's lap. That freak was really starting to creep her out, not that he was all sunshine and roses before. " Today is a special day, is it not Kabuto," he said addressing his assistant.

" Yes Orochimaru-sama, it most certainly is," the silver haired man replied. " Aren't you curious why detective," he asked smirking his golden eyes glowing in the dimly lit room.

" Suit yourself, in any event it is kitten here who gets to be the hero today or the murder which ever it may be. I'm personally hoping for the latter, but knowing the detective so well, luck will most likely be on his side" he mumbled walking towards the door. Both Sakura and Itachi stood following the two lunatics.

" Itachi is going to lay in this coffin we had made especially for him, and we are going to cover him in snakes, not just any snakes, King Cobras," he said smirking. " You see a King Cobra's Venom happens to be highly lethal. Their venom attacks the victim's central nervous system and quickly induces severe pain, blurred vision, vertigo, drowsiness, and paralysis. In one to two minutes, cardiovascular collapse occurs, and the victim falls into a coma.

Death soon follows due to respiratory failure. So don't wiggle too much detective, and Kitten I wouldn't squeeze to hard while removing them from the coffin after you find the correct key for the locks over here in this container with a Black Mamba, unlike most poisonous snakes where the venom travels slowly through the blood stream, allowing a victim time to get treatment and to isolate the poison using a tourniquet, the black mamba's poison goes straight for the nerves, attacking the central nervous system and shutting down major organs.

Twenty minutes after being bitten you may lose the ability to talk. After one hour you're probably comatose, and by six hours, without an antidote, you are dead. Have fun getting that key Kitten," he said laughing as Itachi was sealed in the coffin, and Sakura found herself tangoing with the deadly snake for a key that lay right beside it's tail.

(**Itachi's Point of View**)

He tried to even his breathing, ignoring the hissing of the angry snakes locked inside the coffin with him. Hopefully, sakura would be able to get the key without being bitten, but that was highly unlikely because Black Mamba's were known for attacking when they felt threaten. He could her a soft curse, and there was a struggle with the lock, and then there was light, and he saw a familiar pink head, and a pair of pained eyes looking down at him. She quickly began removing the snakes as gently as she could, and as quickly without startling them. He felt the cool tongue of one of the snake's near his neck, and his eyes widened slightly before she quickly removed that one. It had taken her a total of thirty minutes to get the key, open the coffin, and remove the snakes. So that sat on the ground staring at each other panting slightly because it took a lot out of you trusting someone with your life, and having someone's life in your hands.

{**Sakura's Point of View**}

Damn that fucking snake, she couldn't talk to let them know something was very wrong with her, and she began to feel weak gasping for air slightly. Itachi called her name, but it was no use her world faded into darkness.

(**Itachi's Point of View**)

" Sakura, Sakura," he called out to her, and he watched in horror as her eyes rolled in the back of her head. He quickly caught her as she fell forward, and turned her over in his lap searching her face as if it held all the answers. " Oh what a shame Kabuto, looks like Kitten was bitten," Orochimaru said ignoring the fallen girl. " Come now Kabuto don't pout go ahead and adminster the treatment, and don't forget the antidote to that nasty little poison we gave them. We can't have the Kitten dying this early in the game, can we you haven't had any fun with her," Orochimaru said waving his hand as he exited the room, and then Itachi's world soon turned black.

**A/N**: Important Facts: Remember that in the first chapter the poison after a certain amount of time it attacks Itachi and Sakura's body, so that's why Itachi loses consciousness. Now I know it's a cliffy but r&r to find out what happens next. Go on review and you get a cookie


	4. answers to ur reviews and comments

**A/N: **

To all of my awesome fans so far first I want to start off with thanking the following people for reviewing: ItaSaku1, QueenSapphire, Kiwi-chan, and Vadergirl102. Cookies for all of you.

**Ita/Saku1**: Yeah, the thought for chapter 2 came to me yesterday while I was vacuuming, and the kids were laying down. So I wrote it in my little idea book. It is so going to get better, and creepier.

**QueenSapphire**: The next update should be tomorrow. I'm doing some research for the next chapter.

**Kiwi-chan**: You know I never saw the movie Saw. So I guess I'll take your word for it, and don't worry the rating is mainly for the torture aspects and well can't tell you all the details but nothing too graphic it's mainly suggestive. Don't be scared keep reading!

**Vadergirl102**: Your review made me so happy. I try really hard to research before I write and I brainstorm like crazy to come up with something new and fresh. Yeah, the Point of View is important because I'm telling two sides to the same story so it needs to be made clear who's mind we're in even if it's just a little sentence. I also have a love for writing and when I write I want you guys to have the best experience so I look for new words, and run a spelling and grammar check. Also I don't know if you do this when you read but what I read plays in my head like a movie, and no one likes a bad movie.

**A/N**: Son of a Bitch my Story Stats are down so if you favorited me or put me on your author alert lists thanks so much and I will personally thank you when my stats are back up. If you like this I have a total of 5 Ita/Saku stories and one Gaa/Saku so check them out and remember to vote on the poll when you visit my profile. Until tomorrow kiddies ;)


	5. Chapter 3 Bronze Snake

**A/N**: thanks for favoriting me QueenSapphire, and thanks a million to all the people who added this to their story alerts. This is going to be a really awesome chapter I can feel it, and it took me longer than usual to settle on an idea because I had to awesome revelations at once. So I've been playing ninja saga on face book, and I'm officially addicted trying oh so desperately to reach the chunin exams, sighs nine more levels to go. Plus, I recently got back on runescape, damn those scorpions lol damn them damn them grr I die one more time and it's on. **WARNING: This chapter contains nonconsensual sexual content, trust me a certain character is not okay with this!**

**Chapter 3**

" **Bronze Snake) **

**(Sakura's Point of View)**

The first thing she noticed when she awoke was the metallic taste in her mouth, and the next thing she noticed was Itachi's crushed fingers, but she said nothing because he already seemed angry. The killing intent radiation him was ten times it's normal calm, and so sakura didn't ask or say any thing. She just lay weakly on their makeshift bed with her left arm draped across her eyes to shield them from the dim lights.

She heard Itachi softly sigh before the bed shifted slightly, apparently he had had it. So he to lay across the little mattress they shared and simply waited for the inevitable.

The door opened once more, and in walked the demons that tortured them day in and day out, hanging their lives on a single thread. " Today, is the day that Kabuto here gets to have his fun," Orochimaru said smiling. No one moved or said a thing so Orochimaru tried to goad Itachi, " Oh come on detective it wasn't that bad was it," he teased. If looks could kill Orochimaru would be one dead son of a bitch.

" Yes because having my fingers crushed was such a wonderful experience," Itachi snapped. Sakura looked from Itachi to Orochimaru who was grinning from ear to ear. " That was such a clever device, it was used in the Middle Ages, what was it called Kabuto," Orochimaru asked glancing at the younger man beside him. " Thumbscrew Torture, I believe Orochimaru-Sama," he replied. " Ah yes Thumbscrew Torture, perhaps you'll think twice before stabbing my apprentice again," Orochimaru said narrowing his eyes. There was no response from Itachi, and so they followed the mad men to the next tasks that they had to survive, or rather it was Itachi's turn to be helpless.

Sakura wondered when Itachi had time to stab the silver haired apprentice, and then she wondered why. How long had she been asleep for? If Itachi stabbed Kabuto then that meant that he almost got away, or so she thought. In actuality Itachi had stabbed Kabuto with one of his own needles while he was administering treatment to Sakura for the Black Mamba bite.

He had done so because of a comment that Kabuto said about wanting to take her while she was sleeping, and it had pissed him off. He didn't expect to be hit from behind by Orochimaru, and to wake up with his fingers in that device. To his credit he didn't cry out, until both of his hands were placed into identical devices, and his fingers were crushed. He was only human so he cried out it hurt like hell.

In the middle of the room was a ten foot bronze python , and Sakura stared in shock at the sheer size of the thing. What the hell could that thing be for she wondered? " Beautiful isn't it it took me months to have this little device crafted, it's based of the brazen bull." Orochimaru commented. What was that, she wondered looking at the humungous thing. " Alright let's get Itachi situated inside we'll explain everything to you," He muttered shoving Itachi towards the giant snake.

When Kabuto returned she noticed that something smelled like it was burning, " That smell is is a fire located on the inner chamber, you see Ancient Greece they would heat a similar device until it was yellow burning the person inside, and then when only the scorched bones remained the would show them off like jewels wearing them on necklaces. Now kitten all you have to do is entertain Kabuto here, and after about fifteen minutes we'll set Itachi free, and we'll give you the antidote to that nasty little poison you have," Orochimaru pointed out. She stared at the silver haired man frightened, what did they mean by entertain?

" How do I do that," she asked, and the smile on Kabuto's face said it all. It was going to be something sexual she could just feel it. " It's quite simple actually let him have his way with you, and Itachi goes free. If you don't then we'll make a pretty little necklace for you out of Itachi's scorched bones, and you can listen to him scream as he's burned to life. So what's it going to be Kitten," Orochimaru asked.

" Okay," she mumbled defeated, if it meant her virginity or Itachi's life well it wasn't much a choice was it.

The silver haired apprentice approached he quickly grabbing her by her hair and forcing her neck back, and she felt disgusted as his mouth began sucking on her neck. Fifteen minutes and it would end, but she wasn't sure how she would cope after it was all said and done. She felt his hand tearing at her shirt, and she shivered with fear. This man wasn't going to be gentle, and she wouldn't be surprised if she couldn't walk afterwards.

Her clothes were soon torn from her body, and he grabbed he by her neck slamming her into the wall. The smell of the smoke increased, and she panicked slightly how long had it been? She felt him slam his penis into her Vagina, and she screamed in pain as he tore through her barrier. It seemed like hours as he brutally slammed into her, and she screamed in pain. He hit her in her face constantly, slamming her body into the wall and floor.

She wasn't sure if she would life for fifteen minutes, with the brutal assault on her body that was currently taking place. She closed her eyes so she couldn't see him watching her, and he slapped her harder. " Look at me bitch," he growled.

**( Itachi's Point of View) **

He heard Sakura scream, and he began to wonder what they were doing to her. Soon it became unbearably hot in the snake, and sweat began to drip from his face. The heat was causing exhaustion, and he leaned against the wall on the ground waiting, and listening to the pained filled screams that tore from the outside. How long had he been in this thing?

It was getting hotter and hotter, and Itachi couldn't sit up any longer he lay in the snake, now the screams had stopped followed by muffled sobs. Try as he might Itachi couldn't move, and then the door opened. Orochimaru walked in grabbing Itachi by the arm and dragging him to the door, once he was pulled from the contraptions he felt a sting. It must have been the antidote to the poison, but Itachi was too weak to fight it and soon fell unconscious.

**( Sakura's Point of View)**

She could feel the blood coming from her lip where he hit her in her face, and she could feel the bruises forming on her neck, arms, legs, and breasts. The only comfort she felt at being used in the moment was the sight of Itachi being removed from that thing. She said nothing as Kabuto stared at her, only swearing to herself that she would kill him for what just happened. Her clothes were useless, nothing more than tattered rags.

She felt disgusted, and sickened by the thought of her body being used by that monster for entertainment. All she wanted to do was bathe and scrub her skin until it was raw, and she didn't want to be exposed any more. She felt clothe hit her face, and she looked down in her lap and it was a white night gown. She quickly pulled it over her head. Kabuto grabbed her roughly by the arm, and then she felt weak. Eyes slowly closing as she gave into the drug all she wanted to do was forget him, forget this place, just forget everything.

**A/N: I hate writing that kind of thing, but it is nessary. R&R cookies for you if you do **


	6. change in the air

**A/N: **Thanks to MorganEF for adding this story to your favorites. Also a big thank you to the following ppl for adding this to your story alerts: QueenSapphire,MorganEF,Lazie Bunny, paige-sakura, pinkanbudragon, rodriguez2010, and UchihaYukisama. To all my new reviewers and old alike cookies for you: MorganEf,QueenSapphire,ItaSaku1,kiwi-chan, and vadergirl102. I had a slight case of writer's block for a couple of days so I had to rest my brain, but I'm ready for the next chapter. So let's get to it shall we?

**Chapter Four **

" **Change in the Air"**

**( Itachi's Point of View)**

He awoke to her muffled sobs in her sleep, crying out, begging for whoever was hurting her to stop, and that immediately set of alarm bells in his mind. He tried to awaken her, but she lashed out hitting him in his nose. That's when he realized that everything was not okay, first of all she wasn't wearing her school uniform like she was before the last task. Instead she wore, a white cotton night gown, briefly he wondered where her clothes were.

Then he stared down at her taking in a careful examination of her face, neck, and arms, and anger began to swell in his chest. He wouldn't ask her what happened, and he could tell by the pattern and the direction of the bruises that it was something that she would have to tell him in her own time. He was no fool, and since he was a detective he knew the signs of a sexual assault when he saw them.

She cried out again still asleep fighting the demons that haunted her nightmares, and he couldn't stand the sound it was utterly heartbreaking. " Sakura," he called out softly trying his best not to startle her in his attempts to awaken her. Once bright and smiling emerald eyes looked up at him dull now the shade of jade, and in those eyes was fear.

She didn't know where she was, and for a moment she didn't know who he was. Realization must have dawned on her, and she shifted closer to him resting her head on his shoulder. He didn't push her away or pull her close letting her adjust herself as she pleased. When someone experiences an event like she had then they needed comfort, security, but they don't need to be smothered at all. If he tried to act out of the ordinary she would lash out feeling threatened by the odd behavior.

Her eyes drifted closed, and she lay there clutching tightly to his shirt. He lay there watching and waiting for her to cry out again, but she did not, and soon he found himself drifting back to sleep, unconsciously pulling her smaller body closer to his. He was going to make whichever one of them who did this to her suffer on a level that they had never suffered before.

**( Sakura's Point of View)**

The door to the room opened with an eerie creak, and she sifted closer towards Itachi's back. She didn't want to look at him, and so she buried her face in between his shoulder blades. Itachi was her safety net, and she knew that if anyone got to close that he would protect her from them. He knew it was all in his demeanor and the way that he had acted the previous night, but he didn't press her to say it out loud. He simply offered his presence as a comfort to her.

" Detective, how are you feeling to day Kitten, it was a rough day yesterday was it not," Orochimaru hissed happily. Her whole body stiffened at the insinuation, and she felt Itachi tense all well. They were taunting her to see how she was handling it mentally, and so she didn't respond reaching forward and grabbing Itachi wrist so that he wouldn't respond.

" Today, should be quite interesting, let's see if the detective here is a self sacrificing as Kitten here is," he mumbled as they followed him down the dark and narrow hall. " Kitten go over to where Kabuto is standing and sit on the bed," he said motioning with his hand toward the bed.

**(Itachi's Point of View) **

She looked at him with absolute fear, before following the direction of the hand motioning. It was literally making his heart ache for her, and he became entirely anger at their situation. Where the hell were the police? Orochimaru wasn't that clever as to escape both his father and elder cousin so where were the reinforcements at? The longer they stared here the longer she would be dying on the inside, and she may never be the same carefree girl he knew again.

He watched as a green liquid was injected in to Sakura's arm and waited for the explanation of today's game, and his eyes widened slightly when she became unconscious. " Here's the deal detective, all you have to do is pick the correct antidote to Yellow Fever, and then pay the price. The prices vary from loss of limbs, to being blinded, and so on and so forth. The disease when injected her with has been mutated to spread faster, and within the short period of twenty minutes it will kill her. So if I were you I would pick it wisely," he said smiling widely at Itachi.

It took Itachi a total of ten minutes to find the correct vaccine for the disease, and so he glanced at the price and growled angrily. They were pissing him off severely, losing his sight would make it hard to complete the tasks that followed, but losing Sakura wasn't an option so he submitted to Kabuto as Orochimaru neared his face with a hot poker.

The pain was intense, it filled his head, and he struggled violently as the other eye was burned. He tried no to cry out, but the pain was unbearable. So his body bucked wildly in Kabuto's hold until they were finished. Itachi collapsed to the floor clutching his burned eyes, and he could smell his own burnt skin. He felt a sharp pain, and his subconscious was no more.

**( Sakura's Point of View) **

She awoke to the feel of someone breathing harshly against her face, and she realized that it was Itachi she relaxed. She stared at his damaged eyes in horror, this game was progressing quickly and the prices and tasks were becoming higher and higher. They had to get out of here had to escape, because the next challenge would most surely kill them.

So she began to plot, it wouldn't be too hard to take Orochimaru and Kabuto out if they were separated, but if they were together than the tasks was nearly impossible. How to separate them, was the question at hand. She would have to watch, wait, and see what could drive a wedge between the two of them. She brushed Itachi's long strands of hair away from his face, and decided that she would bandage his eyes in the morning to help them heal.

**A/N: **So my lovelies what do you think, it's not really that long because of my idea for next chapter don't want to give a way to much. Remember to r&r I heart every single one of you who read this far. Also I have a video up for this on Youtube just look up " Preview " Broken Beaten and Damned" and randompenmenship if you have a you tube account please comment if you like it love ya bunches and bunches me


	7. an

**I'm sorry for not updating sooner, but this has been a really trying month for me. I've had to deal with a lot this past week, and thanks so much to all of my fans and reviewers and everyone who loves this story as much as I do. I promise to update next week. We recently put my mom's ashes ina mausoleum, and I've been consoling family members, and taking things as the oldest daughter on myself. So just remember that I am going to update, but my mind has been elsewhere. I really don't want to disappoint you guys so I didn't write anything new this week. **

**Randompenmenship. **


	8. Chapter 8

**Author's Note: **** It's finally done, lol the long awaited chapter number 7. Thanks so much to everyone who has read it so far, and everyone who has just starting reading it.**

**Chapter 7 **

**The Healing Process**

**( Both Itachi and Sakura's Point of View)**

"You're not going to like this," she pointed out as she stared at the broken shard of glass in her palm. "Yeah, because this whole experience has been just a vacation so far," Itachi growled growing more frustrated by the second. "I'm going to have to cut your hair because it's stuck in the blood on your face," her voice was barely a whisper. Itachi let out a growl, and turned in the direction of her voice. "Don't fuck it up ok," he hissed. "It's not like you can see it any way," she pointed out scooting out of arms reach.

**( Sakura's Point of View)**

She carefully began to pull the blade separating the long black strands as she went, the sound of dull glass grinding through hair could be heard throughout the dimly lighted cell. "Don't pull so hard that hurts," Itachi grumbled while Sakura worked. "I'm sorry but the glass isn't that sharp, and I'm doing the best I can," she mumbled while she worked. "Ok, I'm done," she finally announced twenty minutes later.

( **Itachi's Point of View)**

The fallen hair was making the back of his neck itch, all he wanted to do was wash it off, but he had to ask Sakura to help him over to the rusty sink. Before he could even utter the words, she had grabbed his hand pulling him to his feet and leading him to the sink. He reached out fumbling slightly for the handle, and finally turned the water on. He leaned forward bumping his head on the iron facet, and growled as the cold water splashed the back of his head.

He jumped as the water made contact with his damaged eyes, and his head slammed into the metal basin causing the water to violent enter his nose and mouth. He struggled violently to remove his head from the death trap of a sink, but he failed miserably. Small hands pulled him gently from the rushing water, and rubbed his back as he coughed and gasped trying to catch his breath.

**(Sakura's Point of View)**

Unsure of how to address the previous situation, she started shredding some cloth that she had washed the previous night watching him as he sat on the ground leaning his head into his arms. He must have been extremely embarrassed a grown man having to depend on a girl of only sixteen to help him out. It had to wound his pride greatly needing her help with simply things, she thought a little dry humor might do them both some good so he commented, "Well, at least your clean now."

Carefully, she wrapped the bandages around his wounded eyes and began to think of what day it was. It was Thursday which meant that Kabuto would be coming to feed them alone, and that there was no task to do since Itachi was in no condition to do them. She could kill Kabuto, and find an exit then Itachi and her would be home free, well for the time being.

After all they had no idea where they were, and the chances that they were near a town were unlikely. So they would have to depend on each other to make it to a nearby town and that could be for miles. With Itachi injured their chances of survival or escape were extremely low, and helping him get through any obstacles would be a task, but she was willing to take the chance.

She finished wrapping his eyes, and moved him closer towards the wall. She waited staring at the glass in her hands, and weighing the odds. They best place to stab the bastard would be in his neck, aim for the artery and pray that it is slashed completely destroyed. The large metal door began to open, and she felt a rush of adrenaline and she lunged for Kabuto.

**( Itachi's Point of View)**

He had no idea what was happening, he felt Sakura leave his side, but he wasn't expecting her to attack Kabuto. The struggle from what he could hear was a violent one, and he stayed where he was. It wouldn't do Sakura any good if he got caught in the middle being as disoriented as he was so he waited listening closely praying that by some miracle Sakura would succeed.

**(Sakura's Point of View)**

She slashed violently at his neck with little success, so she went for his eyes. She straddled his chest and stabbed as hard as she could in his eye sockets blinding him so she could finish the job. He screamed violently, but she showed him no mercy, because when she had cried out he had hurt her worse. She slit his throat, and quickly ran towards Itachi pulling him to his feet as they made their way out of the door and to the hallway.

**Author's Note: **** Was it worth the wait? Omg, I know this has nothing to do with the story, but I just broiled the most amazing whole chicken ever. Its golden brown and crunchy on the outside, but the inside is nice and tender and juicy. Kiss my ass, Martha Stewart lol ( not trying to offend but oh yeah) Back to the subject r and r boys and girls I hope you liked chaper seven there might be slight spelling errors but i hope all yall liked it **


	9. Chapter 9

**Author's Note: **** Dude, you guys responded quicker than I thought lol. Yes, and the chicken was awesome it tasted as good as it looked. Lol I got a little free time so I'm typing out chapter eight while the kiddies nap, and you guys this story still has a good five chapters until it is completely over that was just to kick start the main event, every story has some filler chapters so the readers aren't like what the hell? When did that happen, and where was I? lol yall rock for real, but this isn't a filler chapter so enjoy. :***

**Chapter Eight**

"**Forrest of Death"**

**(Both Itachi and Sakura's Point of View)**

There feet pounded against the concrete as they ran through the maze of hallways searching for a way out; with little time to find an exit they felt the tingling feelings of panic in their guts.

Itachi felt it more so than Sakura because he was depending on her to help him, and she was only sixteen. He had learned not to underestimate her because whatever she did to Kabuto she sounded painful, but still it was unnerving having to depend on her for almost everything.

Sakura noticed a light at the end of the hall, and she quickly grabbed Itachi's hand and pulled him down the narrow hallway.

It was a small narrow window and it was just barely above both Itachi and Sakura's heads, and she turned to the sound of footsteps coming down the hallway. "You're going to have to go first," she said pushing Itachi near the window.

He didn't argue with her instead opting to fumble with fumble with the latches that locked the window while Sakura kept an eye out for anyone.

He pushed the window open, and Sakura helped him scale the wall, and he clawed at the dirt trying to reach anything that could help him pull himself out. He found a huge root sticking out of the ground, and used all of his upper arm strength to pull himself out of the window.

He turned towards the window and reached in to grab Sakura's hand, and he started pulling her up the wall. When she got halfway up the wall, Itachi struggled to pull her because something was weighing her down.

**(Sakura's Point of View)**

She was about halfway up the wall when someone grabbed her ankle, she kicked as hard as she could but it was no use. The wait caused Itachi to lose grip on her hand, and she hit the concrete with a huge thud.

"You, stupid bitch, I'm going to rip your throat out," one of the guards hissed angrily. "Fuck you," she yelled backing to the wall so she could face the guard head on. She glanced up at the window to see Itachi's hand once again reaching down for her.

She lunged for the guard on instinct, she wanted to be free damn it, and nothing or anybody was going to stop them now that they were so close. She scratched, kicked, bit, and did anything and everything to immobilize him.

The guard was soon left lying in a pull of his blood, as she reached for Itachi's outstretched hand, and Itachi quickly pulled her through the small opening.

She glanced around their surroundings briefly before taking off into the vast Forrest that surrounded the old manor that they had been kept in. She pulled Itachi this way and that until they were in the middle of the Forrest.

If it wasn't for the current situation the Forrest would be consider beautiful, even mythical. It was surrounded by huge trees, and their roots were protruding from the ground in massive proportion. It was something out of a fairy tale or a movie.

They ran for hours with guards closely at their heels, they tried desperately to avoid any booby traps, but Itachi had no such luck without his sight.

**(Itachi's Point of View)**

He suddenly felt the weight go out from under his feet, and his entire body began to fall down. He panicked, and before he could call out for help a small hand wrapped around his wrist, and his body slammed into a dirt wall.

"Shit, damn it to hell, Son of a Bitch," he heard the curses ring out from her mouth as she struggled to pull him out of the hole. He knew it was difficult he was bigger than her and weighed a good thirty pounds more than she did.

**( Sakura's Point of View)**

His unseeing face stared up at her, and she pulled with all her might desperate to save him from the painful death below. It was a good thing that he couldn't see because if he saw those wooden stakes below him, she was sure he would have a heart attack.

"Mother fucker, you are heavy," she growled as his upper body began to emerge from the hole. She watched him use one of his arms for leverage helping her pull the rest of his body from the whole. "Sakura, tell me something," he muttered between pants.

"What Itachi," she asked grabbing his hand and helping him stand. "Do you kiss your mother with that mouth of yours," he said as they began to walk again.

**Author's Note: **** Ok, so there goes chapter eight. Lol they've made it this far so the next chapter will be the end of day one and the beginning of day **

**two. Pre-warning if you are not into lemons then you might half to skip the middle of the next chapter because it is rated m for a reason. But this lemon will have plot okay kiddies so I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Also I am watching Pregnancy Experiment on Lifetime and it is a damn good movie. I have to get my kids ready for a birthday party so peace until later yall r and r **


	10. Chapter 10

**Author's Note: **** Thank to all the new reviews I really appreciate them all. You Queen Sapphire thanks for the awesome compliment on this story. Did you know that this is my very first AU fic? Lol I was trying something knew with them one, and there has been an overwhelming response to it so far. I'm glad yall like it, and I happen to be writing new chapters when the kids are taking naps or are asleep so that's why updates are so far between each other. Man, I've been writing on this site since I was about eleven and I am so proud my writing has come such a long way. But enough of me running my mouth let's get this chapter started. Oh, yeah there is a lemon coming in this chapter most likely in the middle of it so all you younger kids should skip it. **

**Chapter 9 **

"**Safe Haven" **

**(Sakura's Point of View) **

It was a long and terrifying run through the Forrest; they couldn't stop to even breathe the guards kept gaining ground. They were extremely persistent, and now they had turned even more violent as Sakura and Itachi went deeper into the Forrest. They had to bob and weave around the arrows , that's right, those bastards had crossbows, talk about a long and tortured death. Well, that wasn't going to happen all they needed was a safe haven somewhere, anywhere, and then they found it in a large water fall.

It was surrounded by a massive lake, and there was a safe haven, but there was a problem. Since Itachi couldn't see then it would take longer for both of them to reach the water fall, but if she got him across safely at least they'd have somewhere to sleep tonight. She could hear the guards approaching, and she knew that it was now or never.

She pushed Itachi in the water without much of a second thought, and then she soon followed him in to the icy water cursing under her breath as they waded through both the chilly water and the rough current. She moved as quickly as she could guiding Itachi through the water, and then she helped him in the cave behind the waterfall. The only thing was that the guards were too close and if Sakura went in behind Itachi now then their position would be given away, and they would be sitting ducks.

She knew that she would make Itachi worry by not coming in behind him, but she also knew that if she acknowledged him behind the water it was all over. So she threw into the waterfall making sure he knew she was okay before she sank into the water with only her eyes showing making her way back to the shore. There wasn't much time so she covered herself in mud trying to camouflage her body and mainly her hair to the best of her ability.

It was a terrifying predicament if she ever was in one, then again this whole experience had been terrifying from the moment the glass shattered, to this very moment where she was watching and waiting to pick each guard of one by one. She could use a first aid kit and one of those cross bows that was a given. Itachi was in need for new bandages, and if they got the cross bow then they could hunt or fish both were options. So here she sat in the brush waiting for easy prey to pick off, and here came one of the bastards now.

Then it hit her, a very brilliant and very clever idea, if she got her hands on the uniforms that the guards were wearing then they would stand a better chance, and so with her goals in mind she took out the first guard, to say he was surprised was an understatement. He damn she was suspecting the little pink haired teen to go on the offense, defense was a given, but to outright attack was something none of them were prepared for. She quickly made use of the hunting knife on his belt covering his mouth and slitting his throat so he couldn't call out for help alerting the others.

Soon the man's body stopped moving and Sakura carefully searched through his things so that she could dispose of the body as quickly as possible. She stripped him, gathering the crossbow, hunting knife, and the small medical kit the man was carrying. And then she quickly stripped him of his uniform grabbing both the mask and the tinted goggles the man had been carrying. She pushed his body into a stream about twenty yards from the lake, and carefully made her way back carrying the uniform and supplies as she covered her tracks.

**(Itachi's point of View)**

He could hear the rocks and rubble crunching under boots, and the last time that he checked Sakura didn't have any shoes. So that meant that it had to be one of the guards, and he began to panic slightly. Anyone would in his situation, blind, and having the automatic disadvantage, he was going to have to be smart about this. So he listened waiting for the steps to come closer before lashing out, and squeezing whatever he could as hard as he could.

He had someone by the throat, and he squeezed harder. "Itachi," it came out in ragged breaths, very familiar ragged breaths. "Sakura," he hissed waiting for confirmation before releasing her from his grasps. "Itachi, let me go," she growled angrily when he loosened his hold. "What the fuck, man," she hissed moving out of arms reach. He ignored her opting to ask a question, "Where did the boots come from?"

He listened as she explained the plan in detail, and he couldn't agree more that it was a brilliant idea, but there was the problem that he really couldn't see. "Well, all you have to do is stand there and talk while I pretend to be searching for the two of us," she told him going through some things, and he listened as the plastic rattled. " I have to say it's a good idea, but do you think we could pull it of," he mumbled running his hands through his matted hair. "Well we've made it this far, haven't we," she said as she continued to rummage through whatever she had in front of her.

**(Sakura's Point of View)**

She carefully removed the dirty bandages, and began to clean the damaged skin earning a few hisses from Itachi for all her effort. She sighed to herself as she tossed him some of the clothes that she had wrangled of the unsuspecting guards, and then she began to change out of the grimy night gown she had been wearing for weeks on end.

Soon night began to approach and Sakura felt that it was safe for her to go scavenge for wood and hunt, and so she left Itachi to his on defenses and once again ventured into the woods in the guards uniform. She quickly gathered the wood and held it over her head as she made her way back to the cave, and then she found a dry spot and placed the wood down quickly. She ventured back into the woods and quickly shot a few small animals making her way back to the cave; all in all she hadn't run into any patrols.

It was silent in the cave as she cooked careful to keep the fire low so it wouldn't alert any patrols in the area. "What are you going to do when we get out of here," Itachi's smooth tenor voice rang through the cave. " What do you mean," she asked avoiding his question with another question. "I mean how are you going to adjust to life without having to fight for your life every day," he responded. " I don't know I'm seriously considering getting a dog and a gun after this little experience. What about you," she asked.

" I don't know it's not like I wouldn't be any use to the force being blind," he said thoughtfully. "Well, I'm sure you'll figure something out," she whispered as she handed him some of the food. " Me, I think I'll pull out of school for a while," she muttered as she ate. " It's not always going to be a bad experience, you know," he whispered. " I don't want to talk about it," she snapped pushing her food aside.

So they lay there side by side neither one of them speaking, and both Sakura and Itachi knew that he had crossed an invisible line with that comment. It was a cold night and even colder with them being behind a wall of water and no fire. She knew she was being paranoid by keeping her distance, but she didn't care.

**(LEMON ALERT! IF YOU DON'T LIKE THEM THEN SKIP THIS SECTION AND LOOK FOR THE BOLD END OF LEMON TEXT) **

She felt his arm wrap around her waist and pull her against the front of his body, and she shivered, whether it was from the cold or her own fear she didn't know. "Relax, I'm not going to do anything you don't want me to," he mumbled sleepily into her hair. It was irrational, but it was there the fear of being cornered and overpowered by a male. She knew Itachi and she trusted him so she fought back the fear and the urge to run as far and fast as she could.

She tried desperately to get some sleep, but it was no use. He was too close, and she could feel his hot breath seep into her hair and against her neck. She began to feel a warming sensation, not an alarming one, but it was still a new feeling to her. She closed her eyes trying to let sleep claim her, but it seemed that the fates were against her.

**(Itachi's Point of View)**

He felt her tense when his arm wrapped around her waist, and even more so when he pulled her close to him. It was strange that she seemed to fear him, even now after everything they had been through. He wasn't upset, but he was in fact extremely cold. It was an odd feeling holding someone in his arms, and the warmth that seemed to consume him from her petite body.

She wasn't sleeping, but she wasn't pushing him away either so he told her to relax, but she didn't seem to be able to so when she turned to face him he wasn't all surprised. He felt her warm breath hit his face as she began to talk, "I'm sorry that I was angry at you before. I shouldn't have snapped the way that I did, and I know you were only trying to make me feel better," she whispered.

"It will get better with time Sakura," his voice was barely a whisper, and he could feel the weight of her stare on his face. He could only imagine how much hope la within those vibrant green eyes of hers when she finally spoke again, "You really think so Itachi," she asked. Then he acted on pure instinct and leaned forward and pressed his lips to hers before breathing out, "Yes, I know so."

**( Sakura's point of View) **

Maybe it was desperation or something more but Sakura found herself pulling Itachi closer and the something that she needed was in fact him. It seemed he may have been succumbing to the need as much as her even though he was extremely gentle there was a need with every touch and kiss.

Soon hands began to travel the path of breasts, chest, hips highs, and the grabbing and touching became even ever more demanding. His kisses stole her breath every time; as if she was the very substance he needed to live. She was a little frightened by the demand, but was comforted by the undeniable warmth the seemed to come from him.

He didn't force himself on her instead let her explore him, and at first she was timid kissing here and there as if to test herself more than him. Then her kisses were harder more fierce, her hands roamed freely over his body. She decided she trusted him, and she would be okay with whatever outcome this would have on their relationship.

**(Itachi's Point of View)**

There was something exciting about not having his sight, and not knowing what came next. Even though he wanted to see the emotions as they flashed across her face, the very pattern of her fingers and mouth on his skin told them to him. She was anxious, nervous, and frightened at first, and then as she became bolder she allowed him to touch her in the same way giving him all of her trust.

So he took the lead it was difficult, but he let his hands roam her body getting use to the feel of her petite figure below him. She helped him remove his pants and her clothes as well, and he pushed his way into her entrance slowly so that he didn't cause any more pain than necessary.

Soon it was flesh on flesh, and he was moving inside her whispering her name with every movement. He felt her body meet his with every thrust, and soft pants of his name came out in whisper, and he was so close they were so close. His movements became more erratic and desperate as he felt her walls pulsate around his member, and the moment that they tightened it sent him over the edge and both she and he bit down on each other's shoulders to muffle their screams of ecstasy.

**( END OF LEMON!)**

**{ Both Sakura and Itachi's Point of View) **

They lay there panting together, and Sakura ran her small fingers through Itachi's shortened hair as he lay on her chest. "We're getting out of here tomorrow it's only a few more miles and we'll be out of here," she whispered. Itachi lifted his head off her chest for a moment, and he placed a kiss to her forehead because they were getting out of here tomorrow no matter what.

**Author's Note: ****this took me all day to write and I hope you guys enjoy it. Remember to r and r, and thanks so much to my reviewers, author alerts, and favorite stories and author's I heart each and every one of you. **


	11. Chapter 11

**Author's Note: **** so thanks to everyone who reviewed chapter 10, and there will be the epilogue after this chapter guys and I will be posting the prologue to the sequel to this probably tomorrow or late tonight. You guys are really the best fans in the world, and I heart you all. I wanted to let you know that the sequel to " Baby, I'm coming Home" is up and the title of that is " Graduation Day." Also I wanted to let you know that I started a sequel to " Potluck" and that is called Goolaush. I will be posting a sequel to " Wish, I was you lover" within the next few days. So with all of that being said here is chapter 10. **

**Chapter 10 **

"**To Feel Freedom Once More"**

**(Sakura's Point of View) **

The crisp cool air of the morning seeped into her skin, and she involuntarily shivered with the cool morning breeze. She felt a weight settled on her chest, and for a brief moment she felt frightened. She cracked her eyes open and stared down at the unruly charcoal locks they were splayed across her chest. She let out a breath that she didn't realize she was holding, and she ran a hand through Itachi's messy locks.

Cloudy ebony eyes stared at her sleepily as he lifted himself off her chest, and she sat up searching for their clothes. "Today is the day," she said pulling on a pair of the camouflaged pants and tossing the shirt in Itachi's lap. A button on the shirt got tangled in his bangs, and Itachi let out a low hiss. Sakura didn't say anything just made her way over to him freeing him from the button that put a damper on his day.

"Alright, remember what I said about not moving around if we run into any of the patrols," she whispered as she changed the dirty bandages on his eyes. "I remember," he mumbled enjoying the feel of her warm hands on his face. "Oh, and Itachi, if I say run you keep running. Don't stop for anything you just go, and do the best you can if I'm not by your side," she said as they were making their way out of the cave.

They did fairly well within the first hour, hadn't ran into many patrols, and everything went as planned. It was about four hours later that they ran into a major problem, and everything took a turn for the worst. They had come across a small patrol of two men, and as they were about to leave one of the guards wanted to see their faces.

"Why would you need to see our face," Itachi asked calmly, and for a brief second Sakura froze. "It turns out that the little pink haired bitch took out a team last night, and when their bodies were found they were completely naked," the guard said raising his mask.

Fuck, she thought to herself looking at the two guards, well, this was going to put a damper on her day. She casually walked back to Itachi, and she grabbed him by the arm, "Run," she hissed in his ear as she turned to face the other two men. "Man, I gotta take a piss," one of the guards mumbling making his way into the bushes, and as soon as he left it began.

She moved in quickly silencing the guard to the ground they were now struggling for the radio. She heard Itachi shuffle his feet before becoming even more agitated with him, "Go, if you don't go now than neither one of us stand much a chance," she growled before head butting the guard.

She heard him start moving away from the struggle, and then Sakura began stabbing the guard over and over again. She muffled his screams with her arm after silencing the radio, and then she left him there. She waited in the brush nearby for the second man in the team to emerge.

**(Itachi's Point of View)**

How many of them had she killed so far, it was so odd to think of sweet little Sakura murdering someone, but then again he never could imagine having sex with his little brother's best friend either.

Things were beginning to get extremely complicated, and he knew that there would be no way that either one of them could go back to their normal lives. He hated not being able to assist her with every fiber of his being, to tell you the truth; he was pissing his own self off.

To be rendered useless was not something he enjoyed, to depend on another for guidance made him even angrier. Eventually he stopped and waited for Sakura because he had be wondering around amisly for the past ten minutes. He heard someone coming, and he turned in the general direction waiting for whoever it was to emerge.

"We have to move fast," Sakura told he grabbing him by the arm. "What happened Sakura," he inquire as they began to pick up speed, she was ignoring him moving them farther and faster throughout the Forrest.

**(Sakura's Point of View) **

It hurt, oh god it hurt bad, her thigh was throbbing, and she muttered curses under her breath as the Forrest began to become denser. They were so close, so close to freedom, and she wasn't about to stop now. Not after all they had been through quitting wasn't an option, she hadn't meant to make Itachi angry by ignoring him. She didn't want to worry him, the bastard guard had got her good, stabbed he as deep as he could in her upper thigh.

It was bleeding continuously as they moved, and soon they were out of the Forrest on a dirt road. Only a few more miles to a phone, and they could go home. She could feel her body as it begun to grow weaker from the blood loss, but she ignored it pressing forward and tugging Itachi along with her.

Her eyes began to grow heavy as they neared a little gas station, nothing much but there were lights on so there was hope. She saw the headlights behind them, and so she ran dragging Itachi with her. Only a few more feet she told herself, her body protesting in both pain and lack of blood. She ignored it with the sound of the ATV engines getting close both her and Itachi began banging on the door with their fists.

That's went it happened the sound of a gun going off, and the moment the door opened. She felt her body fall forward, and she released Itachi's hand. She could hear him calling her name frantically, but there was nothing that she could do. She couldn't talk or move the only thing that she could do was stare into the bright florescent lighting above her eyes. She could hear voices, but she paid them no mind opting to succumb to the slumber that was calling her name.

**(Itachi's Point of View) **

His heart stopped the moment he felt her release his hand, and so he called for her but there was no response. He had heard it, the distinguished sound of a shot gun firing, and the only logical explanation was that it had hit Sakura in the back. He fell to his knees, pulling the goggles from his face, and feeling blindly for her.

He pulled her into the small establishment telling the owner, to call an ambulance, and so he did. He begged her to say something, anything, but there was no response. He held her in his lap, asking the store keeper to dial the number to his cousin's office in the force.

In matter of hours, swat cars arrived, scourging the woods searching for the abandoned home that both he and Sakura had been kept in for a matter of only two months. They found the place but they didn't find Orochimaru, and the most disturbing thing they didn't find was Kabuto's body.

He answered question after question, and when it was all said and done he stayed there by Sakura's side waiting her to say something.

**Author's Note: **

**They next chapter will be the last chapter I hope that you've enjoyed this story as much as I have and don't forget to check out " GooLaush" for a little bit of drabble fun. **


	12. Chapter 12

**Author's Note: **

**Thank you, so much to everyone who has been following this story. You guys are truly the best fans out there, and thank you to all my reviewers' hugs and kisses. Now very special thanks is going out to everyone who favorite this story: animegirl1992, Fushigi yuki, MorganEF, Namikaze Soul, Queen Sapphire, SkiMaskGurl, steveoDiCaprio, The One And OnlySakrua Haruno, and WhiteTiger42. This the Prologue for the sequel to Broken, Beaten, and Damned, and the sequel is called Walk through the Fire. I won't be able to post that up for a week or two because I've been working lately as a Banquet Server, and my hours have been pretty damn hectic lately. **

**Walk through the Fire: Sequel to Broken, Beaten, and Damned**

**Prologue:**

**(Sakura's Point of View)**

She stared at the double pink lines, and she felt her legs grow week as she crashed to the floor. This wasn't happening it couldn't be happening, she thought that she was late due to stress, but this of all things, this. There were only two options, the first option wasn't so bad, but the second made her tremble uncontrollably.

No matter what she knew she wouldn't be able to hate her own child, regardless in the matter of which it was created. Breathe, she told herself, as she picked her trembling form up off the floor. She was going to have to tell Itachi, and they hadn't spoken much since they returned home. On and off again and he was never impolite, but he might not take this well.

After all he wasn't to doing too hot with adjusting to being blind, the last time she had spoken to him she was interning at the hospital when he felt the need to hurl a tray out of the room, and it just so happened to smack her in the forehead. As she exited the bathroom, she made sure the security alarm in the small one bedroom apartment was on, and she called for Zero the pit-bull that she bought for herself for Christmas.

He was a rescue dog, and he made her feel safe while living alone. Both of her parents had been killed when both Kabuto and Orochimaru broke into her home and she was taken. Itachi had personally seen that her new apartment had a state of the art security system so that someone entering her home wouldn't be a problem anymore. So Sakura stared out of her window, and glanced at the buildings around Tokyo.

**(Kabuto's Point of View)**

To say that he wanted blood, her blood, was an understatement, she had nearly killed him in her attempt to escape. If it hadn't been for Lord Orochimaru finding him, he would have bled out, and so he watched the pink haired bitch stare out of her window. Revenge was going to be sweet, and he couldn't wait to hear her scream.

He had been watching and waiting for an opportunity to get his hands on her for two long months, and the time was near all he had to do was bid his time and wait a little longer. She went to the hospital each morning at nine, but she was smart changing her schedule so that she was out of there at different times of the night or afternoon.

It was her on paranoia that drove her to do so, and he loved every moment of it. He would follow her, and she would turn and look behind her, and then he would hid somewhere nearby. Oh, how he relished in her fear of being taken again.

**( Itachi's Point of View) **

It wasn't easy going from being completely and utterly independent to becoming dependent on others for simple tasks. He hadn't had the chance to speak to Sakura in their return to Tokyo in the past two months due to therapy, and helping his family search for Orochimaru.

He had moved quickly from place to place, and then he completely disappeared. They were searching for him, but it wouldn't be easy finding that bastard. Knowing Orochimaru he was going to come back, the only questions were when, how, and who for.

Most likely Sakura would be the target she had taken his right hand man out, and then she had killed as many of his men as she could get her hands on. It would be safer if she didn't live alone with only a dog for company, but he didn't know anyone she would be willing to live with beside himself.

It was going to make for an awkward conversation, but it was the only thing he could think of to keep tabs on her while they searched for Orochimaru. He rubbed the bridge of his nose, and he exhaled before picking up the phone and dialing her number.

**Author's Note:**

**So there you go kisses and hugs can't wait to hear from yall soon it's time to close this baby out! **


End file.
